


最好朋友

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 很零散的半现背，时间横跨练习生时期至今，双向暗恋。
Relationships: Yugbam, 谦斑
Kudos: 6





	1. 最好朋友 (结婚三周年贺文)

**Author's Note:**

> 半现背 / ooc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bam不愿意打破两人之间的关系，直到谦亲了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不甜但he / 结婚三周年快乐

★

几乎所有人都知道金有谦喜欢BamBam。

但与普通剧本不同的是，当事人BamBam本人也知道这个事实。

然而他并不能怎么样，甚至只能当做无事发生。毕竟被表白的时候，对方是神志不清的精神状态，他怎么好意思第二天跑去跟醒酒的人讲，喂你昨晚跟我表白了，但我只当你是最好的朋友。

既然对方断片了，那他也直接省下了委婉拒绝的台词。

现在想了想，原来已经过了三年了啊。

他们还是最好的朋友，什么都没变。

林在范说得对，他们是一如既往的好，但又一如既往的暧昧。

BamBam这时只会耸耸肩地说，你知道，我又不能做些什么。

起身离开的队长最后还是忍不住地回头问了一句，如果他再表白一次，你会怎么做。

抱着白猫的人轻轻抬头，视线离开怀里的猫咪，露出苦涩又尴尬的表情，“那就…认真地拒绝一次？”

“呀，BamBam你真狠。”

★

金有谦是BamBam这辈子遇过最善良纯洁的人。

早前出道时期，每每少年双手捧着麦克风，羞涩又腼腆地自我介绍“大家好我是纯洁结晶体有谦米”时，BamBam都要夸一次公司的精准定位。

还真的纯洁结晶体。

心里干净得很，像个小孩子。

不喜欢的，眼里的厌恶从来不会掩饰。

BamBam初来乍到的时候，金有谦看见个子小的他被编舞老师夸奖年纪小又跳舞好，那眼里便藏不住妒忌与蔑视，冷漠地来到他跟前哼哧，“你真的知道什么是跳舞吗？”

年少气盛的男孩也不知道话语的轻重，给他撂下钉子，没等回复，又气鼓鼓地跑了。

看到他被staff姐姐抱在大腿上，开心地舔着手里的草莓冰淇淋时，金有谦就板着脸扭头离开。

直到staff姐姐离开后，又一声不吭地回来把他手里的粉红色的冰淇淋抢走。

BamBam从泰国来，因为语言的隔阂，只能在对方的表情间读懂些对自己的厌恶。

这个人，怎么总是这么生气？

BamBam也同样一声不吭，水灵灵的眼睛一眨一眨。最后还是给金有谦递了纸巾，还用着蹩脚的泰式韩语提醒他，“那个…手脏了……”

但好像从那时候开始，金有谦就没有恶言相对。

倒是在别人嘲笑BamBam的口音时，开始操着中气十足的奶音，站在他身边，义正言辞地给他站街，喂你们这是地域歧视。

韩语初级者BamBam还不懂这些复杂的词汇，只是被对方牵着手回公司。

金有谦手上力气大得很。

被拽着走的人踉跄地跟上，最后还用上了小跑。但他什么都没抱怨，只是不明所以，眼睛直愣愣的，心脏也扑通扑通的。

瘦小的人儿第二天跟着宜恩哥哥去练习室训练，因为金有谦产生的心不在焉一直蔓延到四肢，动作没连上，只好提前结束练习。

歇息的小孩躺在地板上与哥哥用简单英文聊着天，那天两人比手画脚的，谁也记不清谁讲了什么，但BamBam唯一记住的，是段宜恩在他左胸口的心脏处点了点，用“亲故”来比喻他与金有谦。

那是BamBam第一次学会亲故这个词，n. Friends，朋友。

公司月末淘汰制总是令人紧张，总有人新来，又总有人离开。

BamBam结识的同龄朋友，到最后只剩下方灿与金有谦。

那时候方灿总挑逗他们俩，说他们吵起架来像两个傻瓜情侣。

而这时被调侃的主人公们总会自动归队，站到同一阵线——

“在场只有一位笨蛋，而我不是。”BamBam挤眉弄眼。

“我也不是。”金有谦懒懒地搂上BamBam，挑了挑眉。

“噢，是你。”两人异口同声。

三个人闹腾的日子很快到头，BamBam与金有谦确定出道，开始搬进新的宿舍。

与方灿最后分别那晚，BamBam和方灿独自偷偷跑去汉江喝酒了，最后BamBam哭得眼睛肿肿，落寞地坐在夜风里等金有谦。

失去意识的前一秒，BamBam只记得看到金有谦向自己跑来，自己傻傻地看向他，说，“我只剩下你了。”

而金有谦二话没说就把他扛着回宿舍。

偷跑出来还喝酒的未成年心虚地不敢说话，最后还是悄悄问了一句，金有谦你为什么不骂我。

很可惜，这句话的回答，后来BamBam怎么也想不起来了，但他非常确定金有谦没有举报自己，因为哥哥们都没发现。

第二天醒来，两人的人生就翻页，准备出道了。

★

到后来，“亲故”这词在BamBam心里，就默认添加了相依为命的前缀。

虽然队里的哥哥都认识，亲近得很，但总有那么一瞬间，金有谦的存在就像个温暖的、可以停靠的港湾。

无论与哥哥们玩得有多越界，甚至被追着打，他总有个宽厚的身躯替他抵住攻击。

无论遭遇了什么，他总有最善解人意的亲故与自己站在同一阵线。

也因为是队里最小的忙内，所以优先获得最宽敞舒服的双人房。

他们总在房间里上蹿下跳，挥着毛毛虫枕头开始枕头大战，还对着镜子裸着上身跳舞，最后累倒在床，还不忘开着粉丝送的ktv旋转灯，说是营造睡觉氛围。

他们最后还一起买了个降噪max级的耳机，送给隔间的朴珍荣，以此感谢多年的不杀之恩。

一起睡觉、一起做梦、一起跳舞、一起站在同一个舞台上挥洒汗水。

形影不离、亲密无间也不足以描绘他们的关系。

“我们是最好的朋友。”

“因为这个团里，他和我年龄相同，所以我们是朋友。”

“我们一起睡，一起做梦，几乎无时无刻都在一起。”

少年时期的回忆，一点一滴，总有他。

一步步地走，回头已经过了8年，从出生到现在才23个年头，而两人在一起的时间，快占了这1/2。

从可乐到红酒，从少年到男人。

在身边的一直是你。

但无论是过去籍籍无名，还是现在星途璀璨。

BamBam喜欢的，一直都是金有谦。

从来都没有变过，也从来没有人知道。

★

BamBam不喜欢对自己的感情有任何隐藏。

除了在喜欢金有谦这件事上。

他喜欢金有谦，痕迹淡得就像风。

“你是喜欢金有谦吗？”

“哥你说什么呢？我怎么会喜欢他。”

“我们只是好朋友啊，就像跟杰森哥一样，只是玩得好。”

小金牛对自己拥有的每一件事物都过分感恩，过分珍惜。

他们一步步走到今天，成为最好的朋友。

他知道这个社会里，男生与男生在一起本来就不受大众认可，更何况他们备受瞩目。总爱作最坏打算的人，可不想金有谦因为和自己在一起，曝光却备受众人辱骂唾弃。

他不害怕这些，但他在乎金有谦的想法。

又或者他们会因为更亲密而产生矛盾，热吻渐渐化作冷淡，温度慢慢归零。

小金牛看似外放，实际老套又保守。

他认定了朋友就是他们最好的状态，就不会轻易选择打破改变。

他和金有谦。

可以在草地上，躺在对方的肚皮上，懒懒地晒太阳。

笑得无所顾忌，在外国的河畔，吹着晚风，看夕阳落日。

在舞台上挥洒汗水，卡着鼓点，一起默契地舞动。

拿着耳筒偷听对方的心跳，又肆无忌惮地在签售会上拥抱。

在夜深人静的深夜里，一起赖在沙发上看动漫，逗着猫咪。

还可以借着Bromance，说着“我们结婚了”、“要生女儿还是儿子？”、“想要把他带回泰国”、“如果生活没有对方会很无聊”……

尽管他们没有在一起，没有接吻，没有做爱。

但至少，这一刻，他们还可以拥抱，不是吗？

还有什么比这更好的呢？

★

嗯，大概是金有谦第一次吻上BamBam的时候。

那是一个像飞蛾扑火的吻，滚烫湿热，几近窒息，令人欣喜，又令人绝望。

“为什么说出喜欢我就这么难？”

“我不喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你。”

“我不喜欢你。”

“你听清楚，我喜欢你。”

“我不……唔……”

也许BamBam说得对，金有谦的确是最单纯的那个，孤注一掷也只有他才敢做出来，要么就是失去，要么就是得到——他等不及了，下班后，强行吻了他喜欢了七年的最好朋友。

BamBam被吻得不敢吭声，但这是他心跳是有史以来最快的一次。

比第一次出道舞台还要紧张。

他紧闭着眼睛，指尖都是冰凉的。

又希望时间冻结在这一秒。

因为他在想，睁开眼后，他们还能一往如故吗？

“如果我以后有别的女生呢？如果我和别人在一起了呢？”

凭什么你就心安理得地享受着我对你的喜欢，却无动于衷，那太不公平了。

金有谦问着BamBam，“如果我不再看向你呢？会开心吗？”

“会……”BamBam闭着眼睛说，他不敢看金有谦。

金有谦摔门走了。

那四只猫咪都吓得爬上猫架，悄悄地望向BamBam。

BamBam从沙发上滑下来，躺着蜷缩，脑袋里一片浑浊。

原来目前最好的状态，是靠着两人对对方的喜欢维持。

一旦任何一方离开，另一方就会失重掉落。

但等到他醒来时，却发现金有谦坐在沙发脚旁的地毯上，手肘撑着脑袋盯着他。

“我就没见过有人还能哭到睡着。”

“你不是走了吗？”

“因为舍不得你，我们还是好朋友吗？”

“…当然…”

“可以接吻的程度？”

“嗯？嗯…”

“那你亲回我。”

BamBam慢慢撑起脑袋，轻轻地靠过去，对着金有谦的嘴唇贴了一下。

小金牛才意识到，一直苦苦筑起的围墙，在金有谦摔门离开的那刻全线崩溃。

失而复得的喜悦，让他知道不能再拒绝自己的内心。这一次，他不能再让金有谦离开自己。

金有谦笑了笑，天蝎从来不会孤注一掷，是会百分百必赢，心疼地给眼睛肿得像小饺子的人擦了擦眼角。

“这样就好了嘛。以后不许哭，再哭我就亲肿你。”

是啊，他们是最好的朋友。

最最最好的那种，可以接吻做爱的那种。

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *意难平，10点30在草稿里翻到一篇1800字，打算补写充数的，但是真的太糟糕，反复修改，时间就过了零点。
> 
> *写得很烂，写的没他们万分之一的好，他们总是那么有爱，那么甜。我笨蛋语塞，不配写现背。
> 
> *他们在我看来是真的很在乎对方，比我笔下的要大胆，也因为对对方的感情欲/望过于强烈，所以在哥哥们还在磨合时，两人就毫不犹豫宣布结婚，这点真的让我哭。
> 
> *赶上过16.11.14在线磕疯，那时候还有好多太太，圈子还更热闹。三周年啦，感谢still here的各位，爱你们，谢谢你们还喜欢谦斑。


	2. Old School (谦的生贺)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《最好朋友》的后续，半现背，恋人状态的谦斑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手机梗 / 涉及明星恋爱隐私情节 / 请勿上升

金有谦是个old school的人，这并不特指他的音乐品味、舞蹈风格，抑或衣着取向，而是他对某些事物或人，特别恋旧。

所以也不难去理解，为什么他可以暗恋BamBam七年。

但这点金有谦需要辩驳，他不是单相思！明明是BamBam先说喜欢他的。

这点在BamBam和他正式成为“可以接吻做爱的最好朋友”后，才被证实。

“我什么时候讲过？”BamBam在厨房里埋头搅拌着沙拉。

“有，有的！你这臭小子！就因为那一句，我等你七年！”金有谦抱着布丁靠在吧台上，气鼓鼓的，一提起就意难平。这个臭小子居然还不记得！

“嗯？”BamBam转身把沙拉递到金有谦面前，顺下嘴里的叉子给他。

“出道前一天晚上，真的什么都不记得了？还‘zuuuu~’的那样亲了我的脖子！”金有谦愤懑地戳了一块苹果含到嘴里，然后用叉子指着右边脖子的一块，“我就知道，因为你第二天什么事都没发生过一样。”

“我真的那样？”BamBam难以置信，发誓以后都不敢乱喝酒了，“呀，我会那么油腻？zuu的那样？”

“内~”金有谦盯着他看，唠唠叨叨的，“七年呢，金BamBam xi！”

“你也喝醉过亲我！我还没跟你算账，”BamBam吵回去，“喝醉的能算吗？”

“亲你哪里？”金有谦挑了挑眉，“什么时候？”

“三年前！庆功会之后，喝醉的那次！我把你抱回房间里，然后……”BamBam声音突然变小，脸上泛起红晕。

“然后？”金有谦好像想起来了，一脸好戏地看着他。

BamBam避开着金有谦的视线，把身子转回厨房那边，去拿蛋黄酱。

“然后呢？”金有谦放下布丁，绕进厨房里看着他。

“就这里、这里、这里都亲了。”BamBam低着头，嘴角的弧度藏也藏不住，手指胡乱地指着嘴唇、脖子、脸蛋。

“不愧是我，”金有谦慵懒地靠在橱柜边，又突然脸色低沉起来，凑过去问BamBam，“那你都知道我喜欢你了，为什么不给我表白。”

“……这样讲，明明是我给你表白更早，你却没有示好。”BamBam躲开金有谦，埋头弄着三文治，耳朵快要红到滴血。

“因为我怕。”金有谦吻了吻他。

★

在这段关系里，BamBam不是唯一在意对方想法的人。

金有谦也知道公司不允许恋爱，就算是队内消化也不应该，比起他们的喜欢，组合的上升期更加重要。

但七年了，他们开始不再住一起，一年里的活动也只有团体回归和巡演时，才会见面。

靠着越洋电话、七人群聊里的节日问候、串门做客的晚餐时间、一年两次的短暂活动，和BamBam在一起的时间越来越少。

两颗心之间逐渐有了距离，他甚至不能完全把握BamBam是不是还喜欢自己，但更加明白，心底的喜欢不减反增，一直都在蠢蠢欲动。

每一次看见BamBam，他就想要吻他，告诉他。

“我好喜欢你，好想你。”

想要你是我的，想和你接吻、拥抱、做爱。

那个欲望快要冲破心底，在回归的签售会上，也忍不住地想要去抱他，还发现他长高了。

“你好像长高了。”

“是鞋跟啦。”

金有谦眼底愈深，BamBam开始有着他还不知道的变化：他最近喜欢橘色腮红、喜欢戴回简洁的圆形的耳环……

天蝎座的占有欲愈发膨胀，整整一晚下来，都盯着BamBam，似乎要把人盯穿。

最后在BamBam到家的时候，一起跟着下了保姆车。

“要来我家吃饭吗？”BamBam穿着他身上的羽绒服，呼着热气戳手，一脸疑惑地问他。

“……嗯。”金有谦心里砰砰直跳。

电梯一直到了顶层，指纹锁开了，他就把人抵在门后，放手一搏地吻上去。

★

往往就差这样一个契机。因为那个吻，他们心照不宣地保持着“最好朋友”的关系。

但恋人的举动一点也不少。

他们不再闪躲地看着对方，会在舞台亮灯前偷偷打闹调情、在跳舞间隙中偷偷拍他屁股、借着歌词表白……

BamBam总捏金有谦的眉心，让他克制点。

随着过夜次数越来越多，BamBam公寓的洗漱物品开始成双，属于金有谦的东西逐渐堆升，后来BamBam还得专门购入一个衣柜给他。

金有谦的确是个恋旧的人，这么多年，穿的毛衣裤子、鞋子类型、摆放的饰品和以前都大同小异。

BamBam一天睁眼醒来，四眼望去，阳光透过百叶窗映在床位的木柜上，那里放着他们两个的袜子，一双黑的一双白的。

他们的东西又再次杂乱混合地摆放在一起，除了房间的布局以及只有一张大床外，感觉起来就跟以前出道时住的宿舍一样。

他看了一会，默默把手缩回被窝里捂暖，然后钻进金有谦怀里。熟睡的人感知到他的靠近，自然而然地搂住他。

他们今天没有行程，等BamBam再次醒来的时候，已经是正午，他看着金有谦坐在旁边一脸笑意地翻着手机。

“在看什么？”BamBam靠过去。

没想到金有谦意外有些避忌，用另外的手拿远，揉揉鼻子说，“没什么。”

“你说谎，”BamBam看出金有谦的端倪，爬起来去攀那手机，瞄了一眼，这人手里的居然是那部屏幕都碎掉的iphone6，“马克哥给你的i8呢？”

“在那边。”金有谦抱着BamBam，然后把i6的屏幕锁了放一边。

“你以为我不知道你的密码吗？”BamBam爬过去够它，但被金有谦侧身挡住了。

BamBam突然就来劲了，对方越是这样他就越好奇，半推半搡地，最后在BamBam将要恼火的时候，金有谦把手机递给他，“给你给你。”

BamBam像得逞的小猫，笑了笑，然后摁开屏幕。

是一张极其普通的壁纸，密码界面弹了出来，四位数字。

BamBam想了想，输了1997，结果密码错误。

那……1117呢。密码错误。

“欸不是吧金有谦！我的生日吗？”BamBam歪头看了看金有谦，神色紧张的人。

“最后一次机会了，BamBam xi。”金有谦强装镇定地耸了耸肩。

“切。”机灵鬼BamBam拿着金有谦的食指往home键摁了上去。

解锁成功。

弹出来的BamBam的一张照片。

嗯？但是他还没看清是什么，一个新的密码界面又出现了。

“这么多密码，不玩了。”BamBam假装漫不经心地把手机丢回去，实际上心里砰砰直跳，那一瞬间他已经猜到那是什么了。

BamBam想起马克哥总说金有谦手机坏，屏幕碎了，镜头也糊，但就是不舍得换，也不去修。

直到马克哥把iphone 8扔给他，他才放下iphone 6，然而还是天天带在身边。

BamBam之前问他干嘛要用两部手机，他还一脸臭屁地说，“黑照库存。”

把BamBam和哥哥们气得死死的。

“不是要看吗？”金有谦把手机递到他眼前，没有人比他更懂BamBam，那个自以为表情管理很厉害的人，实际上一害羞就炸毛。

“不看了不看了，我才不想看你那些黑照。”BamBam躲回被窝里，背对着他，耳廓红红的一片。

“真的不看？你知道密码的。”金有谦玩意更甚，从后面抱住他，把相册解锁了，拿到他眼前。

“金有谦！”BamBam打算闭眼，结果好奇心吓死猫，眯着小缝看了一眼。

这个相册里全是他睡觉的照片？？

还是脸部特写！

“你有病吗？”BamBam气急败坏，翻到最后还有几张是有胡渣子的。

“不是很可爱吗？”金有谦从背后枕在他的颈窝里说。

★

最近的签售会上，成员们问道，谁的手机相册最危险时，林在范直接指着BamBam说：“他手机要是丢了的话，我的人生就结束了。”

远处的金有谦突然后背一凉，但他笑着补了一句，“真的不像话的、搞笑的照片超级多。”

“已经不是猎奇的程度。”林在范无辜上诉。

“BamBam的手机是最危险的。”崔荣宰表示认证。

金有谦在旁边跟着笑着，心里却开始作乱。

不知道哥哥们的情况是怎样，但他的手机也很危险。

从出道到现在，他才换了两次手机。

手机对他而言，只是通讯与记录作用，常用的，除了通讯的kaokao talk，就是相机和相册。

一直以来积累了很多回忆，他的，哥哥们的，还有BamBam的。

以前出道睡在一起的时候，每天都可以和BamBam的睡颜说早安，日久生情地，也用手机偷偷拍下几张。

那种喜欢慢慢在心底长大发芽。

BamBam的直拍舞台、给粉丝们的撒娇、嘟嘴的自拍、几乎像一个忠实粉丝一样，每一天的BamBam都不会落下。

那些自己假装不经意地去搂他、后抱他、kiss the radio上的三次亲吻他、再到和他打闹间的十指相扣的场景，每一次的skinship饭拍，他都要蹲守高清，然后保存原图。

那个被命名为「BamBam」，密码为0502的隐藏相册，里面堆了上万张照片。

old school的人对电子设备一点兴趣都没有，因为这个相册，一将就，就用了好几年。

最后连段宜恩都看不过去，走过来说给他换，纯情的人怎么也学不会撒谎，躲闪的伎俩一眼让人看穿，最后明了于心的段宜恩就把旧手机扔给他，然后教他怎么相册转移。

金有谦当然不会说自己有上万张BamBam的照片，转移是没有用的，那可能要转够好几天。

最后死于麻烦的人，决定两部手机一起用。

但每天晚上，他都要去重温一下那个相册。

★

“那现在呢？”BamBam都不知道该感动还是该笑这个小傻子男朋友，他转过身趴在金有谦身上，最后叹了声，“我不就在这里吗？还看以前的我干嘛。”

“因为太喜欢了，无论哪一个阶段的你，都少年气的可爱。”金有谦习惯了分开活动时，翻看着照片填补内心的空缺。光是看着他的睡颜、他的笑脸，都会感到很幸福。

“傻瓜，以后会有我们两个人的相册。”BamBam撑起身子说。

金有谦瘪了瘪嘴，凑上前吻他，“好，都听你的。”

从那天起，金有谦的iphone6没有再充电过，一直安安静静地躺在BamBam卧室的抽屉里。

除了哥哥们生日的时候。

而那部i8又有了一个新的隐藏相册，但名字不再是「BamBam」，而是「Yugbam」。

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *理一下这里面的时间线 ：出道前一天，bam表白。认识5年，谦表白。认识8年，两人一起。
> 
> *写完这篇，谦又有马克哥送的新手机了，恭喜他！


End file.
